


A Light in the Dark (Podfic)

by BiP



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Warm Angst, burning of the library of alexandria, memory sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/pseuds/BiP
Summary: A podfic of Kedreeva's story A Light in the Dark (part of the When in Rome series)Crowley hears the Library of Alexandria burned down, and he knows where he needs to be right now.





	A Light in the Dark (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kedreeva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedreeva/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Light in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219674) by [Kedreeva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedreeva/pseuds/Kedreeva). 

[Streaming on Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-151285749/a-light-in-the-dark-good-omens-podfic)

[Download from Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1UELXiRRXbsEePfV4wmiCQk7GXnJiXORh)


End file.
